1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a goods and services purchase supporting apparatus, a method thereof, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to print out a web coupon provided on a store's web page and bring the printed coupon to the store to make use of services, such as discount prices for the goods and offers of food and beverage. Using such a system, it is possible to guide the viewers of the web page to the store. JP2001-338351A discloses an electronic coupon issuing system in which a customer can receive a discount on goods using an electronic coupon registered beforehand in association with an electronic coupon usage medium, such as a credit card, by simply presenting the electronic coupon medium. In this manner, it is possible to omit a step of printing out a coupon and bringing it to a store.